Otto Octavius (Earth-26496)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Four mechanical tentacles fused to his spine. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal mastermind, crimelord; former atomic researcher scientist for Tricorp and later Oscorp | Education = PhD in physics | Origin = Human Mutate; Otto Octavius created mechanical tentacles to aid him with his nuclear work. After he encountered lab explosion, Otto awoke to find himself able to telepathically control them, Otto realized that with his new ability, and his already great intellect, he could be the best there is. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Weisman | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Otto Octavius was a timid atomic research scientist who was willing to apologise for every little thing. Octavius worked at Tricorp for some time, where he developed a set of four tentacle-like arms, attached to his spinal cord by a neural transmitter chip, which he used to perform more dangerous experiments."Reaction" He stated that they allowed him to "multitask, manipulate different objects, and of course, maintain a safe distance.""Competition" Octavius' tentacles earned him the nickname "Dr. Octopus" from his future employer, Norman Osborn, even though Octavius claimed the name was "so demeaning". Octavius had developed a long term power source, dubbed the "Megalopack" while at Tricorp, though the company claimed possession of it when he left. Octavius later came to work for Norman Osborn, an ambitious businessman who never apologized for anything - a stark contrast from the scientist. This later caused trouble for both of them when Oscorp stole the design for an aerodynamics system called Tech Flight from the aerodynamic engineer named Adrian Toomes, to whom Octavius had recommended presenting his invention to Oscorp. Toomes became the Vulture, seeking revenge on Osborn. When a crime boss code named the Big Man noticed how often super-villains kept Spider-Man busy, he hired Osborn to create more. It was Octavius' job to design these villains, and despite his misgivings, he created Sandman and the Rhino. He soon became weary of this work and paranoid of what Spider-Man might do if he traced his creations back to him, but the overbearing Osborn kept him at work. "I can't have weak men in my organization, Otto". While Octavius was preparing an electomagnetic chamber, the Green Goblin came and sabotaged the experiment, catching him in a devastating freak lab accident that fused his harness to his spinal cord. Becoming (possibly) insane due to brain damage from the accident, Octavius turned on his employer and adopted the nickname he had given him before: "Otto Octavius was weak. Call me, Dr. Octopus!" When Octavius caught sight of Spider-Man present, he assumed the hero had indeed traced him back from Sandman and Rhino and orchestrated the accident, even though Spider-Man had actually dug him up from the wreckage when he saw the accident occur from a distance. Octavius then proceeded to attack Spider-Man, only stopping when his harness indicating he was low on power. Leaving Spider-Man distracted long enough to get away, he left for home with a spare power cell. Realizing he needed a longer-lasting source of energy for his arms so they wouldn't drain in the middle of battle, Octavius broke into the Tricorp Research and Development building on Coney Island to steal his former creation, the Megalopack. Spider-Man intervened and quickly deduced what he needed it for when learning what it was. Spider-Man planned on stalling Octavius until his harness ran out of power, but Octavius quickly realized both Spider-Man's plan and his "weakness" for civilians. So, he took Liz Allen hostage, telling Spider-Man he still had an hour of juice left in his power cell and that he could still do a great deal of damage in one hour, "starting with the girl". Spider-Man was left with a choice--he hands over the device to Octavius, or Octavius kills Liz. In response, Spider-Man tossed the Megalopack away and rescued Liz, whom Octavius had left hanging from the top of a roller coaster track to retrieve the device. After seizing the device and knocking the returning Spider-Man down, Octavius removed his short-term power cell from his harness to insert the Megalopack. But Spider-Man temporarily blinded him with the Spider-Signal long enough for him to grab both cells and subdue the mad scientist. After his arrest, Octavius was placed in Ryker's Island prison, where his arms had been removed from their harness. Taking an interest in the story of how Max Dillon became Electro, he wrote continuously to him at Ravencroft with a proposal. Octavius promised Electro that he would find a cure for his condition if he would break him and Spider-Man's other old foes out of prison to create the Sinister Six. Just as the others learned to overcome the weaknesses Spider-Man exploited on each of them, Octavius solved his energy problem by running his harness off of a jump start from Electro's power. At the time Octavius had developed a plan to lure Spider-Man into a trap, the hero had started to succumb to the influence of the alien symbiote. The symbiote-possessed Spider-Man quickly defeated the Sinister Six and nearly impaled Octavius with one of his own arms, but Captain Stacy intervened in the nick of time. Octavius was then moved to Ravencroft along with Electro, where it appeared he was cured. Meanwhile, a mysterious Master Planner had begun gathering various super-villains to combat Spider-Man, including most of the old Sinister Six, to form a Sinister Seven team. But Octavus refused his "invitation," leaving it only a new Sinister Six. Soon after, the Master Planner had Octavius kidnapped from Ravencroft by his own arms. However, it was discovered that Octavius himself was the Master Planner, having been feigning his rehabilitation to ward of suspicion. Using technology stolen for him by Mysterio, Octavius amplified the transmission of the chip that controlled his arms to achieve a working wireless connection between his brain and nearly every computer in the city. In order to spread his influence, he had the Vulture and Electro kidnap Gwen Stacy to blackmail her father into retrieving global access portal codes from the Homeland Security New York headquarters which would gain him access to every government computer in the world. His plan was foiled when Spider-Man tracked him back to his lair and tricked Electro into destroying all the equipment that kept Octavius' connection stable. With the information feedback too much for him to handle, Octavius was forced to break the connection. Octavius escaped, self-destructing his lair in the process, but Spider-Man got away as well, along with Gwen and an unconscious Electro. Octavius continued to use his Master Planner alias and rented out his super-villains for a fee."First Steps" With a gang war on the horizon, the three main factions, Big Man's, Octavius' and the Manfredis were looking for an edge. All but Octavius attended a bidding to acquire the blueprints on how to create more Rhinos, who latter informed his associate of the drive's existence, compelling Rhino to try and destroy it. Octavius later attended the Valentine's Day Summit with L. Thompson Lincoln and Silvio Manfredi, who presumed that the latter called the summit. They discussed on how to run a criminal empire; Silvio saw crime as rightfully his; Lincoln saw it as a business; and Octavius saw it as a science. Soon enough, hostilities broke out when Hammerhead sedated Silver Sable and passed a gun to Lincoln. Eventually, he is beaten by Spider-Man and sent back to either therapy or prison. | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Equipment = * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles: Dr. Otto Octavius has constructed four-set of tentacles on his back much like the ones his other versions have, though they are more like his movie self's than any other, to help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, Otto constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning him the nickname Doctor Octopus. The tentacles, or "arms" as they've been more commonly called, are controlled via a neural transmitter chip which which has been fused into his spinal cord. In a freak laboratory accident, volatile liquids exploded - bombarding the scientist with radiation. The substances left him capable of mentally controlling the arms, but the accident also caused irreversible brain damage - transforming the respected scientist into a megalomaniacal superhuman criminal.The tentacles allow for multitasking and have a considerable amount of superhuman strength, never tiring as he tells Spider-Man in their first battle. However, during Octavius' first episode as Dr. Octopus, had a problem with maintaining power to his tentacles for prolonged periods of time, though he appears to have solved this problem by his next appearance. The claws can also change into buzz saw like functions that are useful for cutting. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | Links = * Ock's Profile at Spiderfan.org * Spider-man: Classic * The Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe: Spider-man 2004 }} hu:Doktor Oktopusz (Otto Octavius) Category:Wallcrawling Category:Tentacles Category:Octavius Family Category:Chemists Category:Inventors Category:Doctors Category:Adventurers Category:Robotics Category:Pilots Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Leaping Category:Insanity Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Leaders Category:2008 Character Debuts